The overall objective of this renewal planning grant application is to complete the planning necessary to obtain designation of the 5-state region of which Denver, Colorado is the hub as a Comprehensive Regional Cancer Center, leading to the submission of a successful core grant application for its operational support. As one of the 15 Comprehensive Regional Cancer Centers authorized under Section 408A of the National Cancer Act of 1971, the specific objectives of the Denver-based Center will be to implement and facilitate the purposes and goals set forth in this act. The potential of such a Denver-based Center has been demonstrated by existing long-standing programs for cancer research, training, and treatment and the long commitment of the medical and lay community to the cancer problem. This potential has been strengthened by an avowed commitment to cooperative collaboration among the University, the Denver community, and State and regional participants. With this grass roots level of support assured, the objective of this renewal planning effort is to continue to create a basic philosophic and practical operational framework for a Comprehensive Regional Cancer Center. Our approach is based on this key collaborative effort and takes into consideration the following: 1. Analyzing the need for health care services to people and establishing priorities for underserved areas. 2. Utilizing all pertinent existing personnel, facilities, and resources in the battle against cancer. 3. Establishing a strong community leadership to coordinate the efforts and communicate the results throughout the entire region to be served. 4. Refining and completing an operational plan for the Center. 5. Acknowledging the necessity for phased growth with a realistic schedule of goals to be achieved and a methodology and timetable for accomplishing these objectives.